


Walking the Streets of a Former Hell

by demonladys



Series: Gothic Romance Propaganda [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampires, Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, F/F, Gothic Horror AU, Homosexual Ragtime Dancing, Homunculi, Kissing, Lesbian Vampires, Vampires, Violence, Worldbuilding, mild body horror, mostly just in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonladys/pseuds/demonladys
Summary: Countess Chisato Shirasagi joins her lover, Lady Sayo Hikawa, on a trip to the ex-huntress' hometown. They get some help from another vampire along the way.
Relationships: Futaba Tsukushi/Hiromachi Nanami, Hikawa Sayo & Yamato Maya, Hikawa Sayo/Shirasagi Chisato, Maruyama Aya & Shirasagi Chisato
Series: Gothic Romance Propaganda [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092047
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the sequel to [Septette for the Dead Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077858/chapters/68790942). i've gotten really into this AU setting and wanted to do a fic that added a little bit of worldbuilding into it. this is a much simpler fic than the previous entry, but i still enjoyed writing it. hope you enjoy!

The night is young and whispers of uninvited guests can be heard from the back alleys of Yamate. Streets paved in cobblestone and lanterns on every corner, hung in front of each small shop and completely littering the outsides of larger structures. Their orange glow is enough to leave hardly any room for shadows, which is probably why they’re so prominent in the city that is home to the largest monster hunting guild in the north. Night creatures such as Chisato and Sayo pose little threat to the average civilian, so long as one does not wander into the wrong place at the wrong time.

Chisato walks steadily behind Sayo, keeping her chin up while observing their surroundings with utmost caution. She’s wearing the dress of a noblewoman from two centuries ago and has her hair tied back in a ponytail. Countess Chisato Shirasagi has been withdrawn from the world for long enough that history forgot her face, so even those who fear her name wouldn’t know her when they see her. “Dearest Miyuki, you do know where you’re going, right?”

Sayo turns around. Her hair is cut to just above her neck, the ends curl beneath her ears. Over her face she wears a white mask with a haunting smile, over her shoulders an open jacket with french cuffs and frilled sleeves. “I promise that I did not forget my way around this city in the month since I left. Please have some patience, Sayaka.” Even while hidden, the smirk on Sayo’s lips seeps through in her tone. It’s best that they both use pseudonyms when speaking in public, they both agree on that -- but Sayo seems to be enjoying it more than Chisato would have expected.

It feels like eternity since Chisato last venturned beyond the forest in which her castle sleeps. The atmosphere is quite refreshing; civilized society is such a wonder to her. As so much changes, so much yet remains the same with humanity’s unending pension for turning its own survival into a competition and destroying itself from within. As her footsteps create rhythm along the pavement, Chisato reminisces on the stories Sayo told her of this place.

This town was once little more than a hiding spot for outlaws, a place for blood to be splattered on the streets and necromancers to raise an army while the world wasn’t looking. It’s foggy, but Chisato recalls passing through here at least once before she’d chosen self-isolation in her castle. If legends are to be believed, a little over a century ago was when a heroine arrived like a storm, armed with her own hand-crafted crossbow and an arrogant grin. She and her gang slaughtered countless werewolves and witches, slew the hordes of demons hiding beneath the city. They were untouchable -- they brought order to a lawless land and built a mighty city upon what remained. Before they could enjoy the fruits of their labor, they vanished without a trace, leaving the townsfolk to name this place Yamate in their leader’s honor.

“She was actually a werewolf, you know,” Sayo says, recollecting these facts for herself.

“They all were, weren’t they?” Chisato asks.

“Inuyose was a witch. The rest were werewolves.” Of course, there’s no natural law dictating that a witch can’t undergo a werewolf curse or that a werewolf can’t practice witchcraft -- but there’s only room for one or the other when it comes to who is left to remember the secrets history hides. “A colleague of mine used to brag that he had an encounter with their pack and lived to tell the tale. He seemed to always exclude the part of the tale where he was spared without managing to scratch a single one of them.”

Today, Yamate is a bustling city of secular glory. Those who seek knowledge in alchemy and the arcane are welcome to study to their heart’s content. Dozens of merchants enjoy the freedom of trading without need for approval from the church, and skilled craftsmen work tirelessly to make a living. Many aspiring mercenaries get their start training under the mercenary’s guild, though some of the most skilled fighters follow a much darker path with the hunter’s guild. Those with time to spare are wont to enjoy a few drinks at one of many pubs or a stroll through the beautiful galleries.

Sayo has a personal mission involving a local blacksmith, but Chisato would prefer not to get involved in those sorts of affairs if she can help it. Perhaps she’ll take the time to wander around and sightsee. It’s unlike Chisato to be somewhere without a particular goal or something weighing on her mind. Then again, not very much of her is like Chisato since her lover came into her life. The ex-huntress’ shy smiles and unflinching concern for her well-being has had a surprising influence on the old Countess. Slowly but surely, she’s learning to loosen up and enjoy certain aspects of undeath.

Chisato’s eyes gloss over the intersection where the streets part. “Do you have any recommendations for pubs? I may pay a visit to one while you’re occupied.”

“There’s one at the corner of the commerce plaza called The Waking Sands. They serve some of the best ale you can find in the north, and you’re not likely to draw much attention considering they’re not very busy most evenings.”

“A shame for their business, but good news for people like us.” Chisato smiles at the notion and releases a hearty “fufu” between her footsteps.

“Lady Sa-- err, Lady Miyuki!” a voice calls out to the masked vampire, causing Sayo to pause where she stands. Within a moment, a woman only a tad shorter than Chisato jogs to meet her. She has dark purple hair past her shoulders and wears a men’s dress shirt, dark trousers and suspenders. The woman in question is Tsukushi Futaba -- another vampire and Chisato’s former pupil. A good thirty or so years ago, she had ventured to Chateau Shirasagi with the goal of getting the Countess to turn her. “Do you have it with you?”

“Of course.” Sayo removes a slip of paper from her pocket, neatly folded at the corners, and hands it off to Tsukushi. “I trust you’ll retrieve everything?”

Tsukushi pumps herself up by curling her fists and beating her own chest. “I’ll do my best!”

“Good. You have my thanks,” Sayo says with ease in her tone. There’s a gentle smile beneath that mask and Chisato knows it. She’s grown to love that smile so much over the past month, and she knows there’s only room in her unbeating heart for her to love it even more.

“Good luck, dear Tsukushi,” Chisato gives an assuring nod to her former pupil. That girl is always coming back to her, and so eager to help out when she gets the chance. That eagerness might put her at the sharp end of a stake someday… but perhaps it’s best to avoid such thoughts.

* * *

Sayo knocks twice against the hard iron doors of the blacksmith shop. There’s smoke rolling from the chimney and lights on inside, so she’s a bit bewildered by the lack of an immediate answer. She knocks again, this time answered by the rugged, muffled voice of a woman from inside. “Come on in!” she yells.

Sayo steps inside. Contrary to human beliefs, vampires don’t necessarily need an invitation every single time they’d like to enter a building. Breaking and entering is perfectly manageable for a vampire, as long as they don’t use the front door. It’s impolite to barge in after all, but there’s no rules when it comes to sneaking through the cellar. Even so, Sayo has no reason to sneak inside when she’s doing business. Over her shoulder she’s got a sack filled with ingots that no doubt would have been a hassle to lug around as a human. Super strength really comes in handy at times like this.

There’s no one manning the front counter, but Sayo can peek around the corner and find the woman hammering away at burning metal atop her anvil. There are thick goggles covering her eyes and leather gloves over her hands, but she’s otherwise completely topless. Maya’s back muscles have gotten even more prominent since the last time Sayo saw her, it’s almost bewildering but a woman like her is bound to only get stronger and stronger with each day on the job.

It takes a good couple minutes for Maya to leave her post, but Sayo can wait patiently. Watching a craftsman at work can be a mesmerizing experience, especially someone as skilled as The Immovable Anvil herself. The best blacksmith in the region, hands down. Sayo has always appreciated the luck she had getting a blade forged by Maya when the blacksmith had just begun her career, and that connection has come in handy more times than she can count. Hopefully she can keep up that luck tonight.

The heat is a bit straining on her skin, much less bearable than it was when she was a human, so she leaves the door cracked open enough to let the evening breeze inside. Once Maya stands up from her work station and answers the counter, she gives her customer a curious gaze. That curiosity is quickly dismissed with a shrug and a grin. “Sorry for the wait, huhehe! What can I do for you?”

“Good evening, Miss Yamato. Or, may I call you Maya?” 

“Maya’s fine! Are you a returning customer?”

“You might say that.” Sayo shuts the door behind her now, lifting her sheathed falchion from where she had cloaked it at her waist. She unsheaths it and lays it across the counter. Maya observes with hesitation on her face. “I need this blade to be reforged with another material.”

Maya grimaces. Sayo can see her reaching beneath the counter for something, but can’t quite tell what. “...Just who the hell are you, and why do you have this weapon?”

Sayo had foreseen this situation. Maya is a master of her craft, it’d be easy to tell a weapon she made apart from any other. She also foresaw that there’d be no easy way out of this situation and she’s yet to learn the hypnosis magic she’d need to wipe Maya’s memories. Hell, Maya is the sort of woman who is so strong-willed that she might be immune to hypnosis.

Sayo carefully places one hand on her mask and begins to remove it, slowly. “Keep what you have hidden. I do not intend to harm you.” Her eyes remain fixed on Maya, keeping careful watch for any sudden movements. It’d be unlikely Maya has a stake prepared, but a crucifix or a silver blade is much more feasible. Not to mention the falchion on the table -- a good clean slice from that silver could leave a nasty wound on Sayo’s body that would take months to recover from. To show her peaceful intentions, she holds her other hand out with nothing in it and backs away. Once her mask has been fully removed, she gives Maya a moment to process it.

“No way…. Say--”

“Shhh!” Sayo hisses with one finger over her lips, cutting Maya off mid-syllable. “For now, call me Miyuki.”

“Okay… Rumor has it that you died recently?”

“And I’d like to keep people thinking that.” 

“I don’t know… That could cause trouble, right?”

She opens her mouth to reveal the fangs that have now formed in place of some of her old human teeth. “I’d hate for the world to lose the legendary blacksmith of the north, but I will if I must.”

Maya scowls and crosses her arms. That expression is a threat on equal level to Sayo’s. Her face softens up after a moment and she sighs. “If it were anyone else, I’d throw you in the furnace for that kind of talk. Let’s just get to business, alright Miyuki?”

Tension loosens around Sayo’s shoulders. “Of course. This is what I’d like.” Sayo lifts the bag she brought and dumps several ingots onto the counter next to the sword. They shine like fresh steel but are dyed of rotten crimson. “To replace the silver, of course.”

“Bloodsteel… This stuff’s not easy to come by, huhehe… I can see why you’d want it, too.” Bloodsteel -- the alchemical compound of steel and bloodstone. Luckily Sayo was good friends with an alchemist during her life, so she had plenty stocked up just in case and hidden out in the countryside. Those who lurk the shadows and dabble with dark forces know the true value of bloodsteel; it’s one of the few materials that can imbue weapons and armor with aspects of blood magic. Spells that mimic the healing property of vampires have a great advantage for humans. 

As for Sayo, she’s got ideas for magic tricks to help get the most out of her meals and a weapon forged from bloodsteel is a necessary container in that process. “Fufu,” Sayo’s laugh is much more calm than one might expect after that tension, but she’s gotten much better at not letting others get to her and not overthinking herself into dead-ends constantly. “It should be no problem for The Immovable Anvil, right?”

“I’ll buy the silver one back and craft you a new one with these. You never know when an unfriendly vampire might make her way into your shop, huhehehehe…” Sayo chuckles in response, hardly fazed by the jab. “Plus, it’s kind of a memento, you know?”

“How do you mean?”

Maya wipes the sweat off her brow with one arm before staring down at Sayo’s falchion, stroking the silver with her gloves. “I guess it’s sorta been remade over the years, but this was one of my first weapons. It belonged to a notorious monster hunter and a friend of mine. It saw more battles than either of us could count. I’ll be sure to treasure it!”

Vampires can’t blush, but Sayo knows that if she were still human her face would be turning bright red right now. “...I’m glad you think of me as a friend, Maya.”

“Eh?!” Maya is taken aback for a second, her face glows red enough for the both of them. She removes one glove and throws her arm around the back, scratching it with modesty in her expression. “Ah, mwehehe… yeah, I guess you’ve always supported me! It makes sense that we’d be friends, y’know?”

Sayo leans her back to the wall in amusement. “Fufu.” She’s aware this won’t be finished in one night, but there’s no harm in spending a few hours here to watch her friend work. She could probably learn a thing or two from observing someone so intimately dedicated to their craft, so she might as well show her support once more tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for violence and mild body horror in this chapter.

Inuyose Boulevard is typically one of the quieter parts of the city, mainly acting as a housing district provided by the various guilds. Tsukushi is familiar enough with this town to know her contact will likely be waiting for her somewhere around here. She crawls around the grass behind the shrubbery until she sees peach pigtails poking out from behind the branches. She would like very much to fit herself through in bat form, but she’d rather not risk exposing herself when someone could be watching. This isn’t too far from the hunter’s guild and she knows she’d be an easy bounty with her lack of battle experience.

“Pssst! Nanami!” she calls to her partner with a tense whisper.

“Ah~ Busted…”

“What are you doing?” Tsukushi manages to crawl through but not without having leaves caught up in her hair and grass stains against her trousers. She stands up causing the branches to rustle, before dusting herself off and dislodging a small collection of twigs stuck to her suspenders. Nanami doesn’t turn to greet her or anything, her gaze remains fixed towards the street.

“In four minutes there’s always two men who show up. Look,” Nanami points to an alleyway where Tsukushi notices one hooded figure loitering, tapping his shoe against the pavement. “They always carry boxes around with them, too. I think they’re making some kind of deal… Forbidden scrolls, maybe~?” 

Nanami is the strangest person Tsukushi has ever met and manages to baffle her with the absurd precision she has when it comes to keeping track of time or literally any other skill. Yet somehow the girl has absolutely no social awareness. Even for a homunculus, she is remarkably consistent in how she fails to grasp human behavior. No doubt she’s reliable, but there’s always a risk when it comes to working with her.

“Never mind that. Did you get the key to Lady Sayo’s apartment?”

“Don’t need it.” Nanami pulls a copper wire from her pocket and holds it up with a strange amount of pride in her eyes.

Tsukushi scolds herself for not seeing this coming, but nonetheless sighs before lifting her arm to move a branch out of the way. “Fine then. Let’s get going.”

Nanami refuses to move an inch until the four minutes are up and the other cloaked man arrives as expected. Tsukushi is a bit bewildered by the accuracy but she should really be used to it now. She’s been partnered with Nanami for… what, three years now? Though it’s difficult to understand someone’s habits when those habits make no damn sense to begin with and Tsukushi never stays in one place for too long, not long enough to grow attached.

She finally gives up and drags Nanami away, placing her arms around the homunculus and carrying her away by force. Nanami at least seems to enjoy being carried by a vampire, but Tsukushi can’t shake the annoyance as she has to keep herself grounded, quite literally. When she’s stressed out she has a bad habit of floating on accident.

Sayo’s apartment is a loft on the third floor of the guild-owned dormitories. Nanami is the best person to turn to for a job like this since she’s technically a member of every single guild in the city, and has somehow managed to do work for each of them with little to no training. Once they reach the third floor, Tsukushi approaches the door to Sayo’s apartment, indicated by the wind chime hung above the entrance. She watches Nanami stick the wire into the lock. Tsukushi watches the homunculus maneuver her fingers around the knob and can feel a fang pressing against her own tongue with nervous anticipation. Within an instant, the lock clicks, allowing Nanami to push through the door. Tsukushi starts to follow, but stops herself before she can enter through the threshold.

“Boss, you coming?” Nanami asks, glancing back at Tsukushi with an innocent grin.

“I haven’t been invited inside yet.” Tsukushi… is aware that she doesn’t necessarily  _ need  _ an invitation inside, especially considering the owner isn’t home at this time. She is aware that entering the apartment will not cause her to burst into flames or anything so drastic. Yet, she still struggles to betray her sense of manners. Even as a human it was a natural inclination for her. Old habits die hard, especially for the undead. Lady Chisato often teases her for it, too… 

“Oh~. In that case, you can come in,” Nanami nods.

Tsukushi follows and is greeted by a tidy living space, furnished only to the necessary extent with no excess decor or fanciful indulgences, save for a memento that she requested be retrieved -- a ceramic tavern mug that she keeps on a shelf near the unlit fireplace. Tsukushi lifts it carefully, giving it a light blow to remove some of the dust that had gathered in Sayo’s time away from home. From the sack around her waist, she pulls a wooden box just large enough to fit the mug and sets the mug inside, closing it up and gently placing it back in the bag.

Next she finds her way to a cabinet containing several novelty antiques; pocket watches, miniature sculptures, a metronome, and wooden carvings depicting outlandish creatures. She reaches past all of them to pull out a bronze medallion attached to a chain. With her sleeve, she wipes the old metal to reveal a latch to open the rounded part. Inside is a picture of Lady Sayo with another woman who looks very similar to her. She places the locket in her bag as well.

Nanami spends the time standing in the center of the den, not particularly doing anything besides watching Tsukushi. She’s so intent, Tsukushi can practically feel the eyes pressing on her back and wanting to ask questions. It’s a little strange to be so closely observed. “You know alchemy stuff, right? The list says we need to retrieve something called… ‘Esspir Potions.’”

“Ah, Master Tsugumi makes those~.” Tsugumi is a name that has come up more than a couple times with Nanami. Based on what she’s gathered, Nanami was abandoned by the alchemist who created her and left to die in Yamate’s slums. Afterwards another alchemist, who Nanami calls ‘Master Tsugumi’, took her in and made her an assistant. Tsukushi was shocked to find that this same Tsugumi happened to be Lady Sayo’s friend. “They’re probably…” Nanami’s voice trails off as she starts down the hallway and grows shrouded by the dark.

Tsukushi trails behind. She notices the sound of rustling behind a door near the back. It’s frantic and violent, as if someone is trying to find something they had lost. “What’s that?” she whispers.

“Someone’s in there,” Nanami answers, her voice hardly hushed from the usual volume.

“Shh! They’ll hear you!” It’s difficult to scold someone while remaining quiet. Her fingers are starting to tremble. She reaches for the doorknob and pulls, the door creaks open with a steady shriek. From her waist, she unsheaths her dagger and readies it just in case.

Inside the room is a man with his back to the wall clutching his own dagger, pointing the blade towards Tsukushi and Nanami, going back and forth between them trying to decide which is a bigger threat. “Stay back!” he shouts.

“Who are you?! Why are you here?!” Tsukushi asks, irritation seeping through her voice.

“What does it look like? I’m making a living!”

“Boss, he’s stealing Lady Sayo’s stuff,” Nanami says. “Ah…” she points her index finger toward the man’s hip, revealing a chain around his belt tied to a glass bottle containing an aquamarine liquid inside. “That’s an Esspir Potion.”

Tsukushi’s eyebrows furrow and she takes one step forward. The man stands firm, unintimidated by her advance. “The potion. Give that to us and we’ll pretend this never happened.”

“No way, lady! Do you know how much this could sell for?!”

His condescending tone is really getting on Tsukushi’s nerves. She can feel her legs shaking as rage wells up inside her stomach. “We’re friends of the departed. If you intend to steal from her friend, we won’t let you off easy!” She tries to seem stern in her threat, but worries she may be faltering while trying to sound tough.

Rather than surrender, the man aims his blade toward Tsukushi and charges forward. He thrusts it at her stomach, but she’s too quick, dodging out of the way. She locks her arms over his chest and neck. With her vampiric super strength, there’s no way he can escape from her grasp, so this is the perfect opportunity to show him who’s boss. Then Tsukushi realizes what exactly she’s holding…

His flesh is so warm, his face seething red from anger. He’s so alive, and there’s no doubt his heart is beating intensely while in this sudden life-or-death position. Tsukushi opens her mouth to speak, but soon realizes there’s no words -- only saliva built up from the temptation of a delicious meal right in front of her. She doesn’t even have to think before she bares her fangs.

Tsukushi digs in.

The man starts to kick and scream but his efforts are futile. Nanami joins by placing her own hand over his mouth to keep his cries muffled while Tsukushi focuses on drinking every last drop of blood from his body. It’s been some time since a meal walked right into her clutches like this. Blood… human blood, every morsel is a delicacy on her tongue. All the color has faded from the man’s body and his muscles grow limp while Tsukushi continues to drain what remains of his life.

Once she finishes, her teeth withdraw from his flesh and his limp corpse crashes to the floor.

There’s still a stream of blood dripping from her lip, but she’s quick to save it by wiping it with her finger and licking where it ended up. Not nearly as savory or exhilarating as drinking directly from the human flesh, but still delicious nonetheless.

…

...Wait…

“Ah…” A realization escapes Tsukushi’s throat as her eyes gloss over the puncture marks in the dead man’s neck. “Dammit…”

“Eh?” Nanami tilts her head.

It’s subdued at first, but the panic begins to overtake Tsukushi as thoughts flow through her mind and she realizes exactly what just happened. She doesn’t normally breathe, but at times like this she hyperventilates as if she were still a human and imagines her once beating heart trying to push itself out of her chest. The room spins around her and her gaze is fixated on the man whose life she just took. Her feet leave the floor without meaning to, causing her to float toward the ceiling.

“He’s dead. Dammit, dammit, dammit.” She berates herself aloud and it does nothing to stop her from feeling as if her own weight is collapsing in on itself.

“It’s okay, Boss. It was self-defense.”

Between each breath Tsukushi feigns to herself, she tries to speak. “That’s not it. That’s not the problem. Look at his neck. I bit him. A vampire bit him.”

“Yeah~. So~?” Nanami asks.

“If anyone finds the body, they’ll know a vampire was here. Only one person could be suspected. They’ll think… they’ll know that Lady Sayo…”

Nanami is no good at calming Tsukushi down, but she tries her best by reaching up and placing two hands on the vampire’s face and forces her to look her in the eyes. “Boss, it’s okay.” She uses her strength to pull Tsukushi back down to the floor.

“It’s not okay!” Tsukushi shouts. “They’ll come after her if they know! And it’ll be my fault!”

“Tsukushi,” Nanami tries to cut her off.

“I’ll look like a fool in front of the new vampire, too. She’ll think I’m unreliable and… and… Lady Chisato will--”

Tsukushi tries to keep speaking, but she soon finds she can’t as her mouth is preoccupied with Nanami’s lips.

“Mmm?!”

“Mmm~.” There’s such force in the way Nanami kisses, but it’s tender. Tender in how much she wants to help, even if she has no idea how. That feeling carries through as Nanami’s lips remain.

“Mmm…”

The spinning is gone. By some miracle, Nanami has dampened the fire inside Tsukushi’s brain and helped her nerves settle. Their lips part, and Tsukushi isn’t the same as she was a moment ago. 

“W-what was that for?!”

“I dunno. You were freaking out, so I thought that might distract you.” The way Nanami can act so nonchalant about it is even more shocking than the act itself, but Tsukushi wonders if she should really be surprised when it comes to this girl.

“Thanks…” Tsukushi says, placing her palm against her own forehead and ruffling her bangs apart. “We still have a problem though. We can’t let anyone find the body.”

“I can handle it.” Nanami lifts his corpse, handing Tsukushi the potion bottle to store away before dragging the body to the center of Sayo’s bedroom. There’s a mess of clothing and broken glass across the wooden floor, but she’s quickly able to clear it aside and create enough empty space for the corpse to lie alone. From her pouch, she pulls a piece of white chalk and begins marking the floor around the body. She draws something round, with pointed shapes in between… she’s drawing… oh…! Oh!

A transmutation circle!

Nanami demonstrates her advanced alchemical skills with both how fast and how precisely she manages to make the circle, large enough to make a bed for the scrapper’s corpse. It won’t be there for much longer.

“What are you going to do with it?”

“Umm… well…” Nanami’s mannerisms show that she’s at least a little embarrassed about the answer. This might be the first time Tsukushi has seen the homunculus blush in her presence? It’s refreshing. “It might be weird. Maybe you shouldn’t watch.”

“Why not?”

Nanami shakes her head, still refusing to give a direct answer. “I warned you, Boss.”

The vague avoidance is enough to pique Tsukushi’s curiosity, so against her better judgement, she carefully watches the scene unfold before her. The transmutation circle begins to glow a faint light and something…  _ happens _ to the corpse. That faint light spreads to every inch of his body and it shines for a mere instant before it fades. The body remains, its appearance unchanged but it’s definitely not the same as it was before. Its natural state has shifted into something that it should not be. Nanami places her hand on the dead man’s forehead.

Tsukushi’s jaw drops.

Flesh and bone are nothing, melded into one, as the scrapper’s carcass becomes like a whirlpool around Nanami’s hand. It’s like watching skin melt into skin. The mass of matter swings around the floor, remaining within the circle and dissolving at the seams. What was once a fully intact human body is now a swirling mass of flesh that isn’t quite flesh, but energy borne from flesh that has yet to fully disperse. It all converges into one central point: the palm of Nanami Hiromachi’s right hand. Within a few moments, that mass has finally been transmuted into something less gruesome, but no less disturbing as a twister of light cascades into Nanami’s skin. As soon as it appears, it vanishes into her and there’s a creeping aura twisting itself around her skin. A faint glow illuminates her, just enough to show the inhuman side of this homunculus. 

The blushing is gone, but her eyes are still bashful when she tries and fails to meet Tsukushi’s eyes. Nanami smiles.

It’s utterly horrifying, both how casual Nanami acts about the way she completely absorbed a dead body into herself and devoured it into energy… and how well it worked. Not a trace of the scrapper is left, save for the mess he made of Lady Sayo’s belongings. Tsukushi breathes a sigh of relief, trying to shake the image of what she had just seen from her mind. “Okay. This works. Nobody will ever find the body now.” Her nerves are stirring again, but it’s not nearly the level of panic that she hit last time.

Nanami seems to regain her confidence for a moment to walk up to Tsukushi. “No one will know. As long as we keep it a secret~.” Nanami leans in, her breaths draw against Tsukushi’s undead skin. It’s a light pressure against her cheeks. She’s so close. “Let’s make sure our lips are sealed.”

Tsukushi barely has the time to think before she moves her lips to kiss Nanami. That tender feeling that bursts through her when their lips collide is everything Tsukushi needs right now. So embarrassing for a vampire to need to rely on a homunculus so much, but if there’s anyone she’d rely on, at least it’s Nanami. The strange girl who knows much more about her feelings than she could’ve anticipated.

When their lips pull away, Tsukushi’s arms reach over Nanami’s shoulder and she stares directly into her eyes. “I… I’m not sure I’ll ever understand you. But maybe… I don’t need to?”

Nanami doesn’t speak another word, but holds tight onto Tsukushi’s waist as they allow time to pass around them without second thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The atmosphere at The Waking Sands feels quaint, but in a surreal way. It harkens back to a place and time that has only ever existed in fairy tales, where commonfolk can live dreams of nobility and dance the night away smiling and giggling. There’s a pretty woman with long silver braids manning the piano, her slender fingers crafting the melody of a charming little ditty that helps set the tone for the evening.

Chisato isn’t too quick to sip down the glass of rum she ordered. She figures it’s best to take things slow and enjoy the bar’s atmosphere rather than rush to leave. Nobody will recognize her, and chances are they’ll never see her again after tonight, so there’s no risk in allowing herself the opportunity to enjoy herself and make the most of her trip. Perhaps that’s Sayo’s voice in the back of her mind scolding her for always being so hard on herself and never taking the time to relax. Her lover pays so much attention to her, it’s still so unfamiliar to have your weaknesses and strengths noticed and exposed in another’s eyes.

The rum’s sweetness melts in her mouth, relaxing itself on her tongue before she swallows it down. Vampires aren’t particularly compatible with human foods, especially since it can potentially impede their bodily functions to devour a carrot and have it caught inside their throat. Drinks are another story, though. They provide no sustenance, but liquids are perfectly safe for vampire consumption and the flavor can be a pleasant break from the usual taste of blood. Most vampires enjoy a variety of beverages be they tea or wine, hence why their castles are always stocked up. It’s been a long time since Chisato could enjoy a nice glass of rum; she’s certainly missed the sugary taste.

Nearby the piano is a raised wooden stage that is large enough to fit a whole quartet of dancers. There’s only one occupant right now -- a girl with lightish brown hair dyed by a tint of pink, sprawling down past her shoulders. She wears a flowery white dress and ballet shoes as she struts around the stage alone, imagining an invisible dance partner. Her movements are ridiculous, between the lonesome strides and the way she stretches her arms out in a pose to end each song. “Thank you!” she calls out to the audience, which consists entirely of Chisato and a handful of other patrons who are largely ignoring the activity on the stage.

The dancer’s efforts may be ridiculous, but they’re charming in a way that brings a smile to Chisato. She claps her hands together for the one-woman show. Though her silk gloves muffle the sound, there’s a spark of joy in the dancer’s eyes and she beams back in reply.

“Ah… ahaha!” She follows up with a bow toward Chisato. Then she waves her arms motioning for Chisato to come closer, to join her on the stage.

Normally, Chisato prefers to keep a low profile and wouldn’t even consider it. Tonight is a special occasion though, and the rum has her in a giddy mood. Yeah, what the hell? Chisato stands and walks up to the stage, climbing onto it to join the dancer.

“Hey there! Would you like to dance with me? I could really use a partner for this next one…”

Chisato answers with a smile. “Fufu~. I would love to, Miss…”

“Maruyama! Aya Maruyama!”

“It would be my pleasure, Aya Maruyama.” She reaches her hand out and Aya takes it, gripping onto her fingers covered by white silk. “Sayaka Saeki, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Miss Saeki! I’ll do my best!” Aya can hardly contain the joy in her grin, she jumps up and down with bashful excitement. She turns back to the pianist and shouts, “Hit it, Eve!”

“You got it!” the pianist answers before starting up another melody. 

It’s a fast-paced and jubilant song, much different to the sort of music and dance Chisato is used to from the stuffy balls held by noblemen in her youth or the solemn parties she’s hosted at the Chateau. Chisato tries her best to keep pace with Aya’s movement, but it’s difficult at first. She’s being pulled around by her hands and struggles to keep her feet firm on the ground with each step. finding her sleeves tangled with Aya’s by accident partway through.

“Here, try like this!” Aya slows the pace enough and shows Chisato the steps. They dash across the stage together with their hands locked and one arm each out in front. Chisato’s feet manage to line themselves up with Aya’s this time, and there’s much better synchronization between their movements as they continue. Aya takes the lead, spinning halfway and Chisato follows, maneuvering her feet around to perfectly match up with the dancer’s guidance. Soon enough, she manages to feel the music guiding her and hardly has to wait for Aya, able to guess how to move next. “You’re getting it!” Aya’s voice is drowned out by the piano’s exuberant sound, but the pride is unmistakable in her eyes.

Chisato didn’t expect it, but she’s truly enjoying herself right now. “Ha… ahaha!” She starts to laugh, not a playful laugh but one of honest bliss. This dancer, an ordinary girl who tries too hard but is so honest, has managed to make her feel something that it’s been so long since she felt. Pure delight, untarnished by the anxieties that plague her. She wonders to herself if she might teach Sayo to dance like this. It doesn’t seem like either of their styles, but that sort of thing is insignificant when the movement can bring such merriment to her unbeating heart.

Once the song ends, Aya has to take a minute to catch her breath. “You’re really good at this! Is it your first time?” There’s even teardrops leaking out from her eyes, with so much pride in that smile.

“I have experience with dance, but never this energetic. I’m a fish out of water, so to speak.”

“Ahaha… Hey, hey! Sayaka! Can we do another?”

Chisato places one hand upon her cheek and answers with a playful smile. “Of course. May I try leading this time?”

Aya’s eyes widen and she jumps for joy once more. “A-absolutely!” There’s a streak of red across her cheeks.

Normally in dance there is a man’s role and a woman’s role. However, Chisato knows she is a much better partner than any man, so it’s her pleasure to guide Aya around the stage. The technique is silly yet elegant, they stride together in a revolving motion and impersonate animals along the way. Their hands occasionally part and reconvene soon after, all while they keep focused on each other’s eyes and allow their feet to do the work for them. It’s so wonderful, so joyful. 

Chisato isn’t sure she’s allowed to enjoy herself like this, but she doesn’t have time to think about it. She is careful to keep her distance. As long as her gloves remain on and Aya doesn’t touch her skin, there won’t be a need to worry. She fears what might happen if she gets a taste of Aya’s warmth, but she’s having so much fun that the fear is subdued by both women’s laughter.

They continue on for hours and dance the night away together. The bar’s other patrons don’t pay them any mind, but the joy of dancing together with this starstruck human is more than enough to satisfy Chisato right now. Aya Maruyama is an absolute delight to be around.

* * *

Chisato bites one fang down on her tongue as she hesitates to tell her newfound friend that she’s not sure she’ll ever return to this city. “Perhaps our paths will cross again someday, Miss Maruyama.” As unlikely as it is, she can no longer account for her own uncertain future. No longer content in the misery of withering away alone in her castle, there is a whole world of possibilities for Countess Chisato Shirasagi.

It is not yet dawn when Chisato arrives at the carriage waiting for her near the city’s edge. The streetlights still shine bright, now alone as even the lunatics and scoundrels that stalk the night have retired to their homes. Noticeably, the shops have all turned off their lights so only the lanterns between them remain lit. The faint glow is comforting in a strange way, not harsh enough to sear her skin but enough to caress it like a campfire at midnight.

Sayo is waiting for her with her arms folded and back against the chariot. Her mask still covers the tiny smile she makes when she sees Chisato, but even so, it’s easy for Chisato to discern.

“I take it things went well?” Chisato asks.

“Yeah. It was nice to catch up with an old friend. The sword should be ready within a week.”

Chisato releases an endeared sigh as she joins her lover’s side in waiting. Soon she catches sight of Tsukushi and her partner, their hands locked together as they run to meet them. “Sorry we’re late! We got everything you asked for!” Tsukushi bows her head with an anxious stutter before stretching her arm out to hand Sayo the sack. Her other hand remains firmly attached to Nanami’s.

Sayo gladly takes the sack without an ounce of malice or irritation. Tsukushi raises her eyebrows when Sayo reaches her own hand out and places it on her head. Gently with her fingers, Sayo ruffles Tsukushi’s hair with fondness. Tsukushi is entranced, completely unaware of how she’s supposed to respond to the reward of physical affection. “Thank you, Tsukushi. You did wonderfully.”

“Ah… Yes! You’re welcome! Nanami helped a lot, too!” Tsukushi seems out of sorts, missing that feigned aura of composure she usually carries with her.

Sayo turns to Nanami. She places her hand upon her mask and removes it, holding it below her chin as her eyes reach the homunculus. “Yes, thank you as well. If you see Tsugumi, send her my regards.”

“Will do~,” Nanami says.

Chisato raises herself to the back of the carriage and opens the back door to the pitch-black cart. Sayo carefully places the bag inside before floating onto the edge, taking a seat with her legs hanging off the ground. “I told Maya to keep an eye out for you, Tsukushi. I’d like my sword as soon as possible if you don’t mind. But do try to take care in the meantime.”

Chisato adds, “We’re sorry for all of the trouble you’ve had to go through for us. As always, you’re welcome to stay at the Chateau whenever you’d like. The same goes for you, Nanami.”

“It’s no trouble at all!” Tsukushi protests. She’s not a very good liar -- her left eye twitches when she speaks and there’s obvious bags beneath both of them. Chisato can’t help be reminded of her younger self and the work she would put herself through without taking any time to rest. She’s still learning, but thankfully Sayo is here to reprimand her when she’s past her limit.

Rather than float, Chisato manually climbs into the cart and squeezes herself behind Sayo. Sayo waves to their two assistants one last time before falling to Chisato’s side in the cramped carriage cart, closing the door behind her.

It only takes a moment for their limbs to become entwined with each other with little room to move in the dark box that carries them around through the daylight. Some vampires tend to prefer these sorts of dark enclosed spaces to rest, hence the abundance of coffins in their manors. Chisato could probably invest in a larger coffin for her room so she can share it with Sayo when they don’t feel like sleeping in the open space of Chisato’s bed.

Sayo’s chilled breaths press against Chisato’s skin. That’s right, it’s been over a month since Sayo turned and she has yet to fully abandon some of the behaviors that once made her a living human. It will go away eventually, but for now Chisato finds it adorable.

“I made a friend today,” Chisato whispers as her eyelids grow heavy.

Sayo’s lips gently kiss Chisato’s lips and linger for a moment. Sayo is so careful when she kisses, always trying to consider Chisato’s feelings as their lips meet. There’s no warmth left in Sayo’s body, but even a cold kiss can bring unknowable comfort.

“I’m glad to hear,” Sayo says. From the sound of her voice, it’s clear that Sayo will soon drift off to sleep as the dawn approaches outside. They’re safe inside this box, and all over every part of each other’s body. Just how they like it.

Chisato relaxes her eyes. The tension inside her fades along with the remnants of adrenaline that remained after hours of dancing with her human friend from the bar. Perhaps someday, she and Sayo may have more adventures in the vast world beyond Chateau Shirasagi. 

Perhaps… 

Perhaps there is yet more for Chisato to learn about herself. She’s so thankful to have Sayo clinging to her, holding her kindly. Perhaps Sayo can teach her of a world beyond what she can imagine. Yes… Chisato might enjoy that very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i loaded this fic with way too many names that are references to other things. see if you can get them all~.


End file.
